Various types of restraint systems are known for restraining an occupant in an automobile, aircraft, or other vehicle. Generally, personal restraint systems for use in vehicles include one or more web adjusters for adjusting the tension in, for example, the shoulder straps, harnesses and/or the lap straps so that they fit snugly around an occupant using the restraint system. Many utility vehicles (“UTVs”) and other types of recreational vehicles (e.g., “side by side” ATVs, etc.) include seatbelt or personal restraint systems. These types of vehicles are often used in and/or are open to harsh environments in which a web adjuster and other components of the personal restraint system may be exposed to dirt, mud, debris, snow, ice, water, etc. during use. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a web adjuster having reduced manufacturing costs, an ergonomic design, increased service life, and/or improved functionality in harsh environments.